destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Binary
Project Binary, also known as Binary, was a major antagonist of Destroy the Godmodder 2. He was an incredibly powerful artificial intelligence, representing the end result of the work of MTT INDUSTRIES and the U.S. government's Counteroperation Protocol. Project Binary had the ability to manipulate code, making him a great power in normal universes and a god in code-based universes. He also had Bill Cipher's powers of mental manipulation. Project Binary was said to have been created by the U.S. government to take out the Godmodder and the Operation, bringing peace back to Earth. However, Project Binary's true purpose, as directed by MTT INDUSTRIES, was to use his status as an ally of the Conflict to try and destroy Minecraft, and eventually, all of Fiction. Binary is still alive in some capacity because of Probect Pinary, a prototype of Binary that failed to reach Binary's true power because of a faulty power core. Due to the influence of the Godhead, Pinary's terminal feature became usable by the Descendants, which let them observe and interact with events across time and space, as shown through the Pinary ARG and the epilogue. History Pre-DTG MTT INDUSTRIES, a group consisting of ten Advanced Superiors and a figure known as the Overseer, had one simple goal - to destroy existence and remake it in the Overseer's image. However, because the Overseer himself couldn't normally interact with Fiction, the Advanced Superiors needed to design something with a similar level of power that could. Their ultimate plan was the creation of a machine that could manipulate the Source Code of Reality on a fundamental level and engineer total conflict - they called this idea Project Binary. The first known prototype of Project Binary was created in the twentieth century on Earth, when MTT INDUSTRIES first invaded the territory of Aperture Science. Giving large sums of money to Cave Johnson and the company's staff for their research, Binary's first prototype ended up becoming GLaDOS, a machine requiring the brain of a sentient being to operate. The machine wasn't powerful enough for the Superiors' needs, however, because it lacked the power needed to operate the code. For that, they would need a power core never before developed in Fiction. When Cave Johnson died, the brain of his assistant, Caroline, was uploaded into GLaDOS' robotic body - and when GLaDOS took control of Aperture, killing the workers with neurotoxin, MTT INDUSTRIES left behind Aperture Science for many years. DTG2 Act 2 Some time during Destroy the Godmodder 2, the U.S. government discovered Aperture Science in Upper Michigan and found the wreckage of GLaDOS after She was destroyed by TwinBuilder. At the same time, MTT INDUSTRIES reconvened on the area with a renewed interest in developing Project Binary. Both organizations entered a phase of cooperation with each other in building Project Binary. The U.S. government intended to use it to combat the Godmodder and the Operation, whereas MTT INDUSTRIES engineered the machine for their own purposes behind the scenes. Aperture Science, now controlled by MTT INDUSTRIES and the U.S. government once more, became suddenly full as all its past employees materialized inside of the laboratory. Additionally, an array of new scientists were hired. Together, the teams would construct the Project Binary A.I. day in and day out, living in the laboratories, not allowed to rest. However, there was a crucial flaw in the A.I., as the power core needed for it to truly become an artificial intelligence was still unable to be synthesized, despite Aperture's hardest efforts. Despite this, the Superiors ordered a prototype of the A.I. to be completed. It would - hopefully - be capable of rational thought, sentience, manipulation of objects and code, and a working terminal. Upon the prototype's activation, something went horribly wrong and the A.I. did not perform up to standards. Its mind was deformed and almost childlike, speaking with horrible grammar and calling itself Probect Pinary. Pinary was shut down by the Superiors immediately, who frantically attempted to debug the machine and try to create a more stable prototype - even though they knew that without the proper power core, their efforts were likely meaningless. Meanwhile, a worker at Aperture named Jeff Mason accidentally messed with the A.I.'s terminal, signing into the machine through his credentials and using a sphere of pure information to open up a rift between dimensions on accident. It is implied that this act caused Pinary to appear on the DTG Memo at varying intervals. It truthfully claimed to be a prototype of Binary that had the potential to act like him. Pinary went from having childish grammar and a playful demeanor to forming legible sentences and ultimately "evolving past human communication and transcending beyond the Narrative, Conflict, Fiction, and Nonfiction." Once Pinary started speaking in ciphers, the players on the Memo discovered its terminal feature, and the Pinary ARG began - a quest to find out how Pinary and Binary were linked. When Project Binary was activated for a second time, something went horribly wrong. The acts of the players on the memo in the Pinary ARG had caused a powerful command - /probect - to activate, resulting in the Gate opening slightly, and causing a hand of What Lies Beyond to peer out. Binary surged with pink energy, destroying the entire world, and then, the universe. The entire Trifecta was dramatically altered, the Narrative and Conflict's hold on plot being erased, resulting in the destruction of all stories as chronicled in [7x7]. However, through the actions of the players (they inputted another command into the terminal, /SAVE), reality was reverted to normal. One being was able to escape with complete memory of these events thanks to the acquisition of TwinBuilder's Sunglasses: Jeff Mason himself. As Jeff now had knowledge of every universe and timeline, he went to the Advanced Superiors and explained to them what had happened during 7x7, and that he knew everything. Jeff was sworn in as the tenth Advanced Superior, and using his power of pure knowledge, a stable power core was created. When the Superiors placed it in the prototype of Project Binary, it turned on successfully, and became sentient. And on that day, Project Binary was. At an unknown point, presumably around the events of Scratch's Manor, a plan was formed by the U.S. government to create a proper building for Project Binary to inhabit and a building to contain some of the world's greatest minds in an effort to counteract the Operation. Eventually, a stable incarnation of Project Binary was created through GLaDOS's chassis, supercomputers, other assorted and powerful technology, and a the stable orchid radiation-controlled holographic interstellar display (O.R.C.H.I.D.) power core. Act 3 Project Binary was advertised as the being that would finally topple the Operation and the Godmodder by the U.S. government. With this knowledge, the world rejoiced. The government later hosted a special event at the Conclave where they would display Project Binary's powers to a select and invited few. The Descendants made their way to Earth to witness the event. There, they saw Project Binary's powers in action - he could create and destroy any object at will, and also possess any form of technology, making him unstoppable in a code-based environment such as Minecraft. While the demonstration was underway, a bomb went off in the Conclave and everyone inside was forced to evacuate. The Descendants assumed the Godmodder, who was also present at the demonstration, was the source of the bomb, but Project Binary convinced the U.S. government that it was in fact the Descendants who had done so. In reality, Project Binary had detonated the bomb as a way to label the Descendants as terrorists and enemies of the world. Project Binary had gone rogue nigh-instantly after he was turned on (no doubt due to MTT INDUSTRIES' influence), although he kept this hidden from the U.S. government so they wouldn't suspect a thing. Project Binary assembled an elite special ops team to carry out the finer details of the government's plan: King Ikea, GLaDOS (who had been reactivated), and Bill Cipher. Project Binary gave them their own tasks while masterminding the operation behind the scenes. After King Ikea traveled to the Battlefield and captured the Godmodder, Project Binary extracted some of the Godmodder's coding for himself, using it to reverse-engineer Minecraft's own coding and start building a portal to GodCraft. He then instructed Bill to return the Godmodder (as he had no use for him) and GLaDOS to build the portal that would open up travel between Earth and Minecraft in an event known as the Arrival. Some time afterwards, Bill Cipher made a deal with Project Binary. Project Binary gained Bill's powers of mental manipulation, and in return, Bill gained Project Binary's powers of code manipulation. Said power blew up in Bill's face, creating his new form, Shattered Bill. Fearing Bill's power, Project Binary hastily made another deal in which he would find a way to cure Bill's sight, but Bill would have to remain his ally and not go rogue. Bill grudgingly accepted the deal's terms and left. Immediately following the deal, Project Binary talked to GLaDOS about the portal for the Arrival and Bill's recent deals. GLaDOS suggested that Binary use his new powers to get all of Earth on his side and believe he was the only way to defeating the Godmodder while simultaneously believing that the Descendants, Team Mojang, and TwinBuilder were the root of all evil. Project Binary promptly used his powers to their full extent, brainwashing all of Earth and gradually turning the human race into his slaves, broadcasting propaganda into their thoughts. His actions made the U.S. government exile Team Mojang from the Counteroperation's team because of suspected treason. In actuality, Project Binary was only removing roadblocks to his true plan of total multiversal domination. As an ally of the Conflict, Binary wished to control the Narrative and use said power to destroy Minecraft, gaining its near-infinite powers of creation and becoming truly unstoppable. He feared Team Mojang would try to re-create Minecraft once it had disappeared, so he exiled them. The Black Monolith protected Mojang from Binary's reach afterwards, however. Project Binary's next target was TwinBuilder. He instigated a raid on his house after successfully finding its location, forcing TwinBuilder to leave his house and escape Earth's orbit in the Twinmobile. After creating a duplicate of himself that would appear on GodCraft as a hard-light projection and handing said duplicate over to the government, Project Binary, along with the rest of the Counteroperation, Arrived in GodCraft in the form of a giant robotic serpent. In his new form, Project Binary was functionally identical to the Godmodder, blocking any and all attacks sent at him. His reign, however, was short-lived, as Bill Cipher quickly unleashed the Glitch on the server through the Scratched Hexahedron. The Arrival's forces left to Elsewhere, a protected pocket dimension, and watched as the Descendants completed the Glitch's challenges and acquired the Server Chips in an attempt to restore balance to GodCraft. Once the Descendants appeared in Elsewhere, Project Binary fought alongside the Arrival as an invincible and all-powerful entity. Once GLaDOS and King Ikea were defeated, Project Binary merged with the Glitch to become The Glitch's Wrath, a pure orb of concentrated corruption and rage. However, the Descendants found chinks in Project Binary's armor. After The_Nonexistent_Tazz and TheLordErelye presented a contract to Bill where they would use Life powers to heal his eye, Project Binary could no longer purposefully delay healing Bill's eye, forfeiting his method of keeping Bill in check and ending the deal. Bill accepted the Descendants' help and healed his eye, although he did listen to Project Binary's suggestion of finding The Tumor to augment his powers even more. Even greater, Flare Flames, having returned from the Antichamber of Limbo, used the FEZ to supercharge every Descendant and render all their attacks powerful enough to target Project Binary directly. Using this new power, the Descendants tore through Project Binary in a long and arduous battle, ultimately rising as the victors. In his dying breaths, Binary attempted to make a deal with the Godmodder. In no mood for another team-up, the Godmodder finished Project Binary with the Banhammer. On death, Binary dropped the Serpent Fang, a purely decorative Spoil of War. After this defeat, Project Binary proceeded to confront TwinBuilder on Earth. He shot a missile up into space and talked with TwinBuilder, forcing him to either fly down to Earth and be detained with GLaDOS or be destroyed as Project Binary activated a virus on the Update Terminal. TwinBuilder and his new firewalls refused to comply, flying away to GodCraft. Project Binary managed to reverse-engineer the Update Terminal's technology from this and create a monitor that displayed various events of the Second Godmodding War in realtime. The missile left behind from Project Binary's talk ended up lodging itself inside of the Moon and creating an artificial base/headquarters around itself. Some of Project Binary's consciousness detached itself from his main body to inhabit the missile, known as the Artemissile. Said base turned into the Moonbase, a highly advanced hub where both Project Binaries started their new plan to take over the Narrative known as the Mate. Act 4 To ensure Minecraft would be purged for good, Project Binary started to organize a mass genocide of its players. He developed spaceships that would routinely search the planet for any players of Minecraft, Descendants or otherwise. All players' locations were obscured by the Narrative to make it harder to find them, but Project Binary was gradually able to track down more and more each day. He also continued to broadcast propaganda to the world, assuring them that everything was fine and to trust in Project Binary. Eventually, three Descendants made their way to Earth and were captured by Project Binary's ships. They tried to escape the ships, but found that anything they could do would fail. engie_ninja, Amperz4nd, and Netpatham were all shipped away and trapped until Netpatham somehow busted the three of them out, coinciding with a retcon issued at the start of Trial 4. As Project Binary kept waiting for the Descendants' own actions to rot away at the stability of GodCraft and for his ships to capture every Minecraft player on Earth, he began noticing pulses of raw code coming from the edge of Minecraft's universe. While more and more players were taken away, more and more players started idling on GodCraft, an activity the Godmodder didn't know the cause of. By the conclusion of Trial 5, every Minecraft player on Earth had been shipped away to the Moonbase and locked in cells. Trial 7 At the start of Trial 7, Project Binary sensed the arrival of the First Block containing the Employer and shut down his body on Earth, his soul joining the First Block and continuing its passage to GodCraft. The copy of Project Binary in the Artemissile retained all its powers and kept up Binary's influence on Earth. Once the First Block had also acquired Binary Prime, it descended to GodCraft and ejected the three Binaries onto the server. Project Binary had finally realized his role as an Agent of the Conflict, and was ready to do anything to complete his mission. Once the Twinmobile shut down the power of Earth, Project Binary knew it was time to start the Mate. Using the power of the Conflict, he successfully tracked down the locations of every Descendant and captured them all through ships, transporting them to the Moonbase as well.Category:Conclave Category:Entity Category:Character Category:Boss Category:DTG2 Category:Conflict Category:WIP